


Curiosity Takes a Strange Turn

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, High School Silliness, Kissing Games, Rare Pairings, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He only came along for this silly game because Caspar wouldn't stop begging.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 16
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Curiosity Takes a Strange Turn

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** During a game of Spin the Bottle, two members of the Garreg Mach student body (or, hell, even the staff) are randomly chosen to be pushed into a closet with each other, and they have to spend 7 minutes in there. Whatever happens - whether it's just kissing, talking, or more - is up to you!
> 
> My one request is that it's some kind of odd/unlikely pair, not a common one. Think Lorenz/Raphael, Hubert/Caspar, Dedue/Felix, Ingrid/Petra, Dorothea/Leonie, etc.

There's only one thing Linhardt would want to do in a closet for seven minutes, and that's take a catnap. Not as satisfying as a normal nap, but it's still better than what Dorothea and Sylvain came up with. Honestly, kissing games seem so _childish,_ and they're all on the cusp of adulthood.

But Caspar _wouldn't shut up_ unless he came along, and it was ruining what should have been valuable napping time. So he's sitting in a gigantic circle with half the student population of Garreg Mach, half-watching the cluster of red faces, grins, and the disapproving glares of Hubert and Dedue anytime Edelgard or Dimitri spins on someone they don't approve of. Frankly, it's a wonder Lorenz is still _alive_ after Edelgard landed on him before.

Okay, so maybe this sort of silliness _does_ have a purpose. It's fairly amusing, and Linhardt has nothing against occasional silliness. Especially when poor Caspar winds up with Leonie, and when he returns he's got that "I just lost a spar" look on his face.

"I told ya. I'm the champ at rock-paper-scissors," Leonie says smugly. Dorothea raises an eyebrow.

"You spent seven whole minutes playing a silly game of chance, you two? That's not what the closet is for!"

"No! I mean, we kissed, got it over with, and we played rock-paper-scissors till time was up!" He's blushing furiously. "I-I just wanted to see what this was like!"

"Me too!" Leonie huffs and grabs the bottle, giving it a fierce spin. It spins for a whole minute and ten seconds before landing on...

_Oh._

Caspar's sulk instantly becomes a grin as he punches Linhardt in the shoulder, and Linhardt takes back everything he thought about this stupid game being so entertaining. Leonie looks at him, shrugs, and motions for him to follow her. _Might as well get it over with. The sooner we do it the sooner I can make an excuse to leave the game and take a nap._

She practically drags him into the closet and they make themselves comfortable on a pile of old coats.

"I don't play rock-paper-scissors. I'm no good at it, and it's a waste of my time," he says as soon as the door's closed. Leonie shrugs.

"I've got a deck of cards. Might be hard to play on our laps, but it's something to do."

"Maybe."

Silence. The closet's nice and dark and the coats are surprisingly comfortable, and Linhardt doesn't bother to stifle a yawn. Leonie won't judge him the way certain others do if he decides to doze off, it's not like _she_ wants to be in here again, either.

Right?

"So?" Her voice cuts through the tension, and he jerks his head up. "Aren't you going to do anything? I mean, not that I'm _longing_ for you to kiss me or anything, but...I mean, we're already in here and I can't think of any card games we can finish in just seven minutes."

"Oh." He sighs. "I guess? It's just...I hardly even _know_ you, and you seem like you'd rather be playing games or hunting than kissing in closets, and..." He's not sure why this next part embarrasses him to admit, it's not as though he's ever cared about it before. "I've never kissed anyone before. Ever." Not for lack of wanting, of course, he's as human as anyone and he's caught himself eyeing the likes of Dorothea, or Professor Byleth, or even Caspar.

But he's never felt the need to go for it, not out of laziness or timidity, but because the opportunity never presented itself.

"So?"

He blinks. She's shrugging her shoulders again, like he just admitted he prefers sunsets to sunrises.

"You're not going to tease me or anything?"

"Why would I? I don't care if you've never kissed anyone or if you've kissed a dozen people," she says. "Except...well, now I feel a little weird about this. Taking your first kiss and all." Even in the dark he can see her blushing. "I know not all first kisses are magical and perfect, mine sure wasn't. But...I dunno. Are you okay with that? I mean, if we _did?_ "

"I never expected my first kiss to be the stuff of romantic tales." Granted, he's not _that_ eager for it to be in a closet with someone he barely knows, but it's not as if they're going to go further. "Unless... _you_ don't want to."

"How many minutes do you think have gone by?"

"Five," he says. "I've been keeping track." She snorts.

"Typical."

"I don't mind," he says. "Really. It's part of the game, isn't it? And the fact that you're asking permission and being so nice about it...well, it makes me _want_ to kiss you." His cheeks flush, and she laughs softly, moving closer to him. She really is cute, now that he looks at her; even with her boy-short haircut and decidedly un-ladylike personality, she has a certain charm to her. Blunt, earnest, hard-working.

Maybe she's not the sort of person he could spend forever with, but she's someone he wouldn't mind getting to know better.

"Ready, then?" She puts her hand on his shoulder, and he nods, leaning closer. Her lips against his are surprisingly soft and gentle, almost restrained, and even though his own kiss is clumsy and nervous she doesn't pull away.

It's nice. No bells ringing, no sparkling lights in his vision, but it's not agony from the pits of the underworld either. It's just...nice. Comfortable, almost.

She smiles when they pull back, and just in time, since his internal timer just hit seven minutes.

"They're going to think we were in there playing rock-paper-scissors the whole time, aren't they?" he muses as he slowly stands up.

"Or that you fell asleep and I just woke you," she teases, and he can't help but laugh.

"In another time and place, that would be the truth. Except I'd still be sleeping and the next couple would end up-" He cuts himself off as his mind goes to a very raunchy place. "Forget that time and place!" She giggles, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You can be really funny sometimes, you know?"

"You sound like Caspar." He shakes his head. "He's going to grill me all night about what happened between us."

"Eh, Hilda's gonna ask me a million questions, too, I bet." Leonie shrugs. "But you're gonna be going back in, aren't you." Ah, right, it's going to be his turn to spin.

When he does, the bottle lands on Hubert. Edelgard stifles a giggle, and Hubert looks irritated enough to kill.

"I hope you enjoy card games," he mutters, and it takes all of Linhardt's willpower not to laugh.


End file.
